Oni no Chi, le Sang du Démon
by FoxReader
Summary: Naruto est rejeté et haï par son village, Konoha. Il s'enfuira donc de ce dernier, et sera plus tard, recueilli par un autre jinchuriki. Un Naruto, shinobi de Kumo, verra le jour dans cette histoire. Mais aussi, un jeune qui essayera de trouver sa place parmi les siens. Pourquoi ? Parce que le sang du démon a assez coulé jusqu'à ce jour ! Couple : Naruto/Samui
1. Prologue

_Prologue : Sur un sol en guerre._

_« Autrefois, on m'a haï, frappé et rejeté. Par pour ce que j'étais. Mais pour ce qui était en moi. »_

En cette période d'été, à la fin d'un après-midi, dans une des plaines au Sud-Ouest de Kumo no kuni, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Ces bruits résonnaient dans les alentours, toujours au même rythme. Elles semblaient être très bien synchronisés, comme le défilement des troupes militaires. En effet, les bruits étaient causés par un bon nombres de ninjas, armés jusqu'au dents et marchant à une allure constante. Ils portaient tous des habits noirs et bleus, et sur leurs fronts, un bandeau du village caché d'Oto no kuni. En regardant de loin cette agitation, on pouvait prédire qu''une chose aller être commise. Peut être aujourd'hui ou même demain. Mais personne ne le savait vraiment. Tout comme le « pourquoi » de cette soudaine attaque.

Dans un campement, au milieu d'une forêt, non loin d'une rivière, se tenait un jeune homme assit sur un rocher. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et les personnes qui l'entouraient se parler à l'écart pour ne pas le déranger. Fixant le sol, ses lèvres remuaient parfois comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Se grattant l'une de ses joues, on apercevait trois traits fins de chaque côté de celles-ci, formant des moustaches de chat. Au dessus, son nez fin était surmontait de deux yeux azur. Elles brillaient et reflétaient les rayons de lumière de la nature environnante. Des mèches de sa chevelure en bataille tombaient sur son front et bougeaient au gré des courants d'airs passants. En l'observant comme ça, on pouvait estimer qu'il approchait de la vingtaine.

Son style vestimentaire était assez classe, il fallait l'avouer. Il portait un T-Shirt orange clair qui moulait assez bien sa musculature, cachée par une veste de jounin grise. L'ensemble recouvert par une cape grise aux extrémités arborant des flammes orange montantes, sous laquelle la manche noire d'un katana bien aiguisé se fit voir. À ses reins, il portait des sacoches ainsi que des parchemins d'invocations grâce à une ceinture dont l'avant était monté d'une plaque de métal. Le symbole du village caché de Kumo no kuni y était gravé et montrait fièrement sa véritable appartenance. Le bas était un pantalon ninja de couleur gris où résidait une pochette de kunaï sur sa jambe droite. Des sandales noires vinrent complétés le tout et donner un petit plus au style du blond.

_« Un jour, on m'a recueilli. On m'as aidé. On m'as accepté. »_

« - Nous ne savons pas plus sur le pourquoi de cette guerre… Mais nous ne devons quand même pas les laisser s'approcher plus près de cette frontière. Kumo no kuni serait en quasi danger s'ils arriveraient à la passer. De plus, si nous voulons avoir une chance de prendre le dessus sur eux, nous devrons les attaquer maintenant. Mais pour ça, il faudra que l'on face aucune erreurs, avant même que le Raikage soit sur les lieux. »

Le blond regarda ses élèves qui discutaient entre eux. Ils venaient récemment d'avoir le titre de chunin avec brio. Tous âgés de seize ans bientôt, ils paraissaient plus matures que leurs âges. Naruto eut alors un sourire. Se pourrait-il que son enseignement soit la cause de ces changements ? L'air pensif, ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers une jeune femme dont il avait avoué tout son amour. Elle avait sut conquérir son cœur qui, auparavant, était dur et froid comme roche. Seulement, une voix vint le sortir de ses rêveries.

_« - Hey ! C'est quand tu veux mon vieux ! Lança une voix grave qui venait de son intérieur._  
_- Désolé Kurama. Je me suis laissé emporter… _  
_- Comme d'habitude ! Répliqua le renard avec un petit sourire._  
_- C'est bon ! J'arrête de penser à « elle » et je vais passer à l'étape supérieur, soupira le blond, quelque peu déçu._  
_- Je l'espère bien, parce que je sens que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare, continua le démon en fronçant les sourcils._  
_- Hum… Un mauvais pressentiment ? Questionna Naruto, inquiet._  
_- Non ! Bien plus que ça, rajouta le démon renard en fermant les yeux. Bien plus que ça Naruto… »_

Naruto n'avait plus rien dit. Il connaissait maintenant le démon renard qu'il côtoyait depuis bien longtemps pour savoir qu'une chose le tracassait. Et puis, Kyubi ne disait pas souvent cela, même dans les situations critiques. C'est pourquoi, il se leva de son siège et attira l'attention des plus jeunes.

- Les enfants ! L'heure est grave comme vous le savez ! Affirma le jinchuriki d'un air sérieux. Kumo no kuni va être attaqué par des ninjas d'Oto. On ne sait toujours pas le pourquoi, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de les ralentir avant qu'il n'entre dans la forêt. Pour cela, j'ai un plan ! Mais tout le monde devra s'y mettre.

À la fin de sa phrase, il porta son attention sur un aigle. Celui-ci était posé sur l'épaule d'un des adolescents. Ce dernier regarda son aigle puis fixa de nouveau son senseï.

- Même Arumi ? Demanda le brun, étonné.

Le chef de l'équipe hocha la tête et reprit :

- Nous aurons besoin de lui car nous porterons nos attaques depuis les cieux !  
- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Interrogea rapidement la seule fille du groupe.  
- Oui Kira. Et toi aussi tu accompagneras Shigeru avec Arumi.  
- Mais ! S'écria-t-elle, montrant son anxiété à tous.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta calmement Shigeru derrière son foulard. Je serais avec toi, alors calme toi.

Shigeru avait de longs cheveux lisses noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, un bandeau noir avec une plaque de Kumo, des yeux rouges clairs perçants et un air rusé sur le visage. Il avait un genou à terre alors que l'autre accoudait son bras gauche et le droit tenait le sol fermement. Il portait un T-Shirt noir, une veste verte foncée de chunin, une ceinture marron à laquelle était accrochée deux sacoches grises, un pantalon de ninja noir et souple ainsi qu'un petit sabre dans un fourreau noir, attaché habilement dans le dos. Un foulard rouge masquait son nez jusqu'à son cou, et le tout était recouvert d'une cape sombre comme les autres membres du groupe.

Sur l'épaule de Shigeru se tenait Arumi, l'aigle et l'ami du brun. Faisant tous les deux parties du clan Sato, ils formaient à eux seuls un très bon duo. L'aigle au plumage blanc et noir observait tous les faits et gestes de chacun des membres avec ses yeux d'un rouge clair, comme ceux de son maître. Sa longue vue perçante et son ouïe bien développée détectaient la moindre chose. Avec lui, aucune proie ne pouvait s'échapper, pas même un insecte.

Kira, elle, était une fille qui avait de longs cheveux bruns et soigneux qui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, des yeux verts et des lèvres parfaites. Elle avait une cape sombre, un débardeur blanc relevant sa jeune poitrine et un pantalon ninja noir. Des sandales noires vinrent compléter l'ensemble. Elle avait des petits parchemins accrochaient sur le tour de sa ceinture. Pour finir, sur sa hanche droite, elle avait une sacoche grise et un énorme rouleau qu'elle portait dans son dos.

- Et moi je fais quoi ? Je tire toutes mes flèches sur l'ennemi ? Railla le dernier en redressant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, mécontent.  
- J'y venais Hikari ! Et pour ne pas te mentir, c'était presque ça ! Annonça le blond avec un air posé.

Hikari était un adolescent de seize ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts, en bataille avec des yeux couleur noisette. Des fines lunettes se trouvaient sur le haut de son nez. Il avait une cape noire le recouvrant, des épaulières en bambous et un sac plein de parchemins dans le dos. Une pochette remplie de flèches avec un arc étaient dans son dos aussi. Son arme favorite. Il avait un haut bleu ciel et un short blanc lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait aussi deux wakizashis, juste par pure précaution et une sacoche.

- Je m'en doutais, répliqua le jeune avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Seulement ! S'exclama Naruto avec un ton austère. Juste pour cette fois, je t'autorise à utiliser la technique interdite que tu as découverte autrefois.

Hikari leva ses yeux vers son senseï, surpris par cette réponse. C'est alors que son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il allait pouvoir lancer cette fameuse technique interdite.

_« Enfin… »_

Naruto finalisa quelques détails et décida de lever le camp. Ils rassemblèrent donc leurs affaires et prirent la route. Ils repartirent donc, se propulsant de branches en branches à grande vitesse. À un moment, Shigeru atterrit sur la même branche que Naruto et lui glissa à l'oreille : " Arumi a senti une présence derrière nous. On nous suit…". Naruto jeta de brefs coup d'œils derrière lui pendant la suite du voyage, et effectivement, il entr'aperçut de temps à autre une silhouette qui leur filait le train. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il manquait plus que ça ! Sûrement un éclaireur envoyé par l'ennemi. Il fit alors une dizaine de clones en dessous de ses pieds sans que l'éclaireur le voit et les ordonnèrent mentalement de s'occuper rapidement de l'intrus, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur folle course à travers les bois. Arrivés en haut d'une falaise, les quatre ninjas regardèrent au loin. L'armée ennemie avait bien progressé et était maintenant presque à cinq cent mètres de la forêt.

- Hikari ! Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va nous superviser ! Rétorqua le blond. Tu seras, en quelques sortes, les yeux de tout le monde. Tu resteras ici, sur cette falaise et tu lanceras ton attaque quand je te le dirais. Compris ?  
- Hai, Naruto-senseï ! Approuva le brun.  
- Bien, les autres vous venez avec moi ! Déclara Naruto avant de s'arrêter. Hikari ?  
- Oui senseï ? Dit-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.  
- Surtout ne prend pas de risque dans cette technique, ne l'oublie pas, tu ne connais pas comment ton corps réagira à ses effets, insista Naruto sur les derniers mots.  
- D'accord senseï ! S'indigna Hikari.

Sur ces mots, les trois autres compagnons du brun s'en allèrent rapidement vers un lieu dont il lui était inconnu pour le moment.

_« On m'a aimé. On m'a fait confiance. »_

Après quelques minutes de patience, Hikari entendit la voix de son senseï dans la radio qu'il avait à l'oreille.

- Je suis en position. Quand je donnerais le signal, Hikari enverra la première offensive. Il passera le relais à vous, Kira et Shigeru. Compris ? Fit la voix de Naruto dans l'oreillette.  
- Hai ! Firent les jeunes en chœur, d'un air sérieux.  
- Et une dernière chose… Si vous voyez que « je l'utilise », n'intervenez surtout pas ! Soutint Naruto dans ses propos.  
- Compris !

C'est alors qu'Hikari attendit le moment crucial de l'opération. Tout reposé sur lui pour une fois. Il ne devait donc pas les décevoir. Soudain…

- Hikari, vas-y ! S'écria son senseï.  
- D'accord !

L'adolescent avala les deux pilules militaires qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa sacoche. Peu à peu, il sentit une chaleur envahir tout le haut de son corps avant de rejoindre ses extrémités. D'un coup, il avait retrouvé toute sa quantité de chakra, même plus. Et dans un geste ample et fluide, il attrapa une flèche qui se trouvait dans sa pochette à l'arrière de son dos. Une flèche totalement différente des autres flèches dont il avait l'habitude de tenir. Une flèche faite complètement en métal et qui faisait la même grandeur que son bras. Il l'approcha de son arc et le mit sur le fil en le maintenant avec tous les doigts de sa main. Il tendit la corde et leva son arc vers les cieux, dans la direction des ennemis qui progressaient à vitesse constante, vers les abords de la forêt. Il inspira une dernière fois avant de concentrer une énorme quantité de chakra dans la flèche et son arc. D'un coup, il relâcha le javelot métallique et le regarda monter à une vitesse phénoménale dans les cieux.

- Kinton ! Les milles pics de l'enfer ! Souffla le jeune à lunettes.

À l'annonce de cette technique, il vit le projectile arriver à sa hauteur maximum, puis exploser de milles feux dans les airs. Suivi alors une pluie des flèches d'aciers qui fit son apparition au dessus des opposants en contrebas. Hikari posa un genoux au sol et prit appui sur son arc. Complètement essoufflé, il fut très surpris. La technique qu'il venait d'exécuter l'avait entièrement vidé de son chakra. Même le chakra qu'il avait obtenu en ingérant les pilules. D'un revers de sa main, il essuya les perles d'eaux qui coulaient de son front. Il jeta un œil à son arme et fit des yeux ronds. Le fil qui composait son arc avait cédé. Elle n'avait pas résisté après le tir de la flèche métallique.

« Je me demande bien comment le premier Raikage a réussit à lancer la technique des quatre milles pics de l'enfer… »

Sur l'herbe de la grande plaine, les javelots d'aciers firent bons nombres de morts et de blessés parmi les rangs adverses. Ils avaient tous vu l'attaque à la dernière seconde et ne purent l'éviter. Les ninjas qui se trouvaient en tête vécurent un enfer absolu. Ils crièrent de toutes leurs forces, la souffrance qu'ils subissaient. Les flèches qui tombaient à plus de cinquante mètres de haut à une allure fulgurante firent d'innombrables dégâts. De nombreuses marres de sang rejoignirent les cratères formés au sol. Plus d'une centaine de ninjas étaient tombés sous cette effroyable averse. Les survivants étaient pour la plupart grièvement blessés. Certains avaient des membres transpercés ou amputés.

Le brun, du haut de son estrade naturelle, s'assit doucement sur l'herbe de la falaise et appuya sur le bouton de l'émetteur radio.

- Shigeru ! Kira ! C'est à vous de jouer, répliqua Hikari.  
- Compris !

_« Maintenant, je ne suis plus un démon à leurs yeux. Mais un ami, un allié. »_

Dans les cieux, parmi les nuages, Shigeru et Kira survolaient le champs de bataille. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le dos de Arumi, qui, en ingérant des pilules spéciales de leur clan pouvait prendre une grandeur démesurée comparé à un homme. Les deux ninjas du haut du ciel virent toute la scène de la première vague offensive. C'est alors que le brun camouflé par son foulard ordonna à son ami de prendre un peu plus d'altitude. Le géant des cieux s'exécuta et monta un peu plus haut dans les airs. Shigeru tourna ensuite son regard vers sa coéquipière qui lui maintenait fermement les hanches, par peur de tomber.

- C'est à toi Kira ! Confirma-t-il fortement pour qu'elle l'entende.  
- Je sais ! Mais… Balbutia la brune, angoissée.  
- Arrête de trouver des excuses Kira et fait le ! Coupa Shigeru d'un ton ferme. Fait le pour notre village ! Fait le pour nous ! Et n'oublie pas que je serai là pour te rattraper. Je te le jure, alors fait le s'il te plaît.

La brune fixa intensément les yeux de son ami et vit une petit lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

- Fait le pour moi… Dit le brun d'une voix plus calme mais tremblante.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, mais ne dit rien. Shigeru sentit, après un moment, l'étreinte de la jeune fille se relâcher. Soudain, elle se bascula vers l'arrière et se jeta dans le vide, tout ceux-là en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

_« Je le ferais pour toi Shigeru ! Parce que… Je t'aime ! »_

Tombant du haut d'Arumi, Kira était en pleine chute libre. Les regards de tous ses coéquipiers étaient braqués sur elle. Et tous prier pour qu'elle réussisse à lancer son attaque dans les meilleures conditions possibles, car l'erreur n'était plus permise à ce stade. La brune se mit parallèle au sol, comme l'avait suggéré Shigeru pendant le décollage, et écarta les bras et les jambes. Elle prit deux secondes à se stabiliser dans cette vertigineuse descente avant d'attraper le rouleau qu'elle avait dans le dos. Elle le serra fortement sous son bras et de sa main gauche, elle tira sur le parchemin, le déroulant entièrement.

Kira referma alors ses bras et ses jambes pour descendre en tourbillonnant perpendiculairement face contre terre. Ne s'en rendant pas contre, elle n'était plus qu'à trois kilomètres du sol et à une allure comme la sienne, bientôt elle atteindrait le sol.

- Katon ! L'art de l'explosion suprême ! Susurra Kira en fermant les yeux.

Des armes attachées à des explosifs en tout genre sortirent du parchemin et descendirent vers les ennemis. Tombant à cette vitesse, elles se plantèrent tous sur le sol ou dans le corps des ninjas adverses. Kira attendit deux secondes de plus et ouvrit les yeux en s'écriant :

- Rupture !

Les parchemins explosifs prirent une lueur rouge vif et explosèrent. Les déflagrations des explosions touchèrent plus d'un et arrachèrent des cris de douleur et de souffrance aux hommes d'Oto. Brûlant et tombant, les ninjas qui se fit prendre au piège, agonisaient à terre, sur le champs de bataille, parmi les décombres.  
Shigeru, qui avait suivit Kira non loin de là avec Arumi, arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper en plein vol. L'oiseau géant rasa le sol de quelques mètres avec ses ailes et survola la falaise d'où se tenait Hikari. Il se dirigea vers un endroit de la forêt à tir d'ailes.

- Naruto-senseï ! C'est à vous de jouer ! S'écria Kira grâce à l'émetteur radio, tout en reprenant ses esprits.  
- Beau travail à vous tous ! Mettez-vous maintenant à l'abri et attendez les renforts qui vont plus tarder à venir.  
- Bien reçu ! Mais… faites attention à vous ! Poursuivit la brune dans son micro.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Annonça-t-il avant d'enlever la radio de son oreille.

Il la fourra dans une de ses poches et s'avança jusqu'à la lisière de cette jungle verdoyante. De son emplacement, il vit les survivants se relevaient et se préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

_« - Kurama ! On va devoir y aller… Dit le blond d'un air sérieux._  
_- Je vois ça Naruto ! Et il est tant pour nous de leur montrer un autre petit aperçu de ce qui va les attende prochainement, continua le renard en souriant de toutes ses dents. »_

Cependant, Naruto lisait une sorte de peur, de redoublement dans les grands yeux écarlate de Kyubi. Mais il n'en chercha pas plus et sortit de son esprit. Il engagea le pas et se stoppa avant de faire un signe avec ses deux mains.

- Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin !

Plus de deux cent clones de vent virent le jour près du vrai Naruto. Cette technique là avait la particularité de créer un clone explosif qui, en plus de tromper l'adversaire, pouvait le blesser grâce à une forte explosion. Comprenant que son piège était près, le jinchuriki décida de se lancer vers un affront direct avec l'ennemi. Il laissa donc ses clones passer devant lui pour qu'il puisse se replier à l'arrière s'il devait fuir en cas d'urgence. Les Naruto se précipitèrent dans le camp adverse et des explosions se firent entendre immédiatement. Les ninjas d'Oto no kuni ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas à ce type de clone et furent déstabiliser par la situation. Tous ! Sauf deux !

_« Je protégerai tous les personnes qui me seront chères, seulement… »_

Ces deux ninjas paraient facilement l'attaque du blond avec seulement un long bâton pour le premier et un katana pour le deuxième. Les explosions des clones ne les atteignaient pas à cause d'un bouclier de chakra invisible à l'œil nu. À cette vue, Naruto s'arrêta de courir et fixa les deux ninjas qui se débarrassèrent de ses derniers clones venant sur eux. L'hôte du renard fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens, tiens ! Que vois-je ? N'est-ce pas l'hôte de Kyubi qui se tient face à nous ? Se moqua le premier personnage.

Le ninja qui avait prit la parole était un grand jeune homme maigre aux cheveux bruns avec les yeux oranges-marrons clairs. Ses yeux étaient étroits et il avait une pipe à la bouche. Il portait un long kimono bleu ample, laissant exposer sa poitrine sur le devant, avec un petit emblème de trois bulles sur le dos. Il portait également une paire de pantalon grise en dessous, avec une écharpe orange. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un bâton en bois mesurant plus de deux mètres.

_« Rokubi… »_

Naruto retira son regard du premier pour fixer le deuxième qui restait un peu à l'écart. Il était un peu plus grand que son acolyte et portait une lourde armure d'un bordeaux pur, tout comme son chapeau japonais. Son visage était à moitié caché par un tissu rouge et ne laissait transparaître que des yeux sombres comme la nuit. Il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche son katana récemment utilisé contre les clones du blond. Voyant que ce dernier soutenait son regard, il fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

_« Gobi… »_

Rokubi et Gobi. Deux démons à queue faisaient face à Kyubi, le roi des démons.  
Tout à coup, l'air se fit plus lourd, plus chaud. Des nuages d'orages se regroupèrent au dessus du champ de bataille. Le chakra des deux ennemis étaient tellement puissant que des cratères se formaient à leurs pieds. S'ils voulaient intimider le blond, autant dire qu'ils commençaient mal. Car Naruto, lui, regardait, sans ciller, les jinchurikis exposer leurs forces.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? S'enquit-il en baissant son visage vers le sol.  
- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire enfoiré ? Riposta l'hôte de Rokubi, énervé.  
- Hum… Je crois tu m'as bien entendu imbécile ! Ajouta Naruto en relevant sa tête.

Un large sourire s'afficha aux yeux des autres détenteurs. Un sourire où l'on pouvait voir des canines plus longues et pointues. Sur ces joues, trois traits foncés c'étaient dessinés et contrastaient avec ces yeux au couleur d'un magnifique rouge sang. Les fentes du renard étaient présentes, signe de son activité au sein du blond. Les autres détenteurs fixaient le blond qui venait d'appeler son démon. Ils purent voir le chakra rouge et malsain du renard recouvrir la totalité du corps de Naruto. La pression augmenta aussitôt autour de lui, et l'air devint sec et brûlant. La terre en dessous de ses pieds s'affaissa et forma un cratère. La puissance continua tellement de grimper que les particules des pierres et d'herbes défièrent les lois de la gravité et s'élevèrent du sol.

_« - N'oublie pas Naruto. Nous ne sommes plus à deux… mais nous formons plus qu'un !_  
_- Merci de me l'avoir rappelé mon ami… Kurama. »_

_« …comment suis-je en arrivé là ? »_

Dans un échange du regard, Naruto dégaina son katana. Ses adversaires qui attendaient ce geste depuis un certain moment, fondirent sur lui. En voyant ces derniers se précipiter sur lui, il ne put réprimer un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

_« - À l'attaque ! »_


	2. Le démon que je suis

_Chapitre 1 : Le démon que je suis… _

_Tout commença le 10 Octobre…_

Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu azur marchait, seul, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux or en bataille, flottaient fièrement dans les légères brises de vent qui parcourait la rue, d'où il se tenait. Son T-Shirt blanc et son short orange se balancèrent eux aussi à cause des vents du soir. Il se baladait dans Konoha en cette soirée plutôt fraîche. Venant de fêter ses douze ans chez Ichiraku, il était tout content. Surtout que ce dernier était extrêmement gentil avec lui, car il n'a pas eu à payer ses deux bols de ramens. Seulement, ce jour n'était pas signe de fête chez certains habitants de Konoha. En effet, les passants lui lançaient toujours des regards remplis de haine et de dégoût.

_« Encore et toujours ces maudits regards ! »_

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Cria Naruto, énervé.  
- Sale démon, comment oses-tu ! Rétorqua l'un des villageois s'approchant d'un pas ferme vers le blond.

Fronçant ses sourcils et sans un mot, Naruto lui donna un coup de poing et fit tomber le fautif au sol. Des Anbus qui avaient la charge de surveiller le jeune jinchuriki, apparurent rapidement au milieu de la petite ruelle. Grâce aux lumières des lampadaires, on put mieux les distinguer. Ils étaient trois, et ils portaient chacun un masque d'animal avec une longue cape, masquant ainsi leurs propres identités à tous.

- Ne frappe pas les gens Naruto ou nous serons obligés de te sanctionner, précisa l'un des trois Anbus derrière son masque de chat, mécontent.  
- J'en ai marre moi ! Il n'avait qu'à pas m'insulter ! Un jour je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles enfoirés ! Vociféra le blond, le regard haineux.

Après avoir crier sur eux, Naruto partit en courant à travers le village, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Les Anbus, quant à eux, se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage Troisième du nom pour lui faire-part de ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. Ils sautèrent donc de toits en toits à vive allure jusqu'au lieu prévu.

- Alors comme ça Naruto commence à devenir violent, déclara le Sandaime en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe préférée. C'est bien ce que je redoutais! Il est de plus en plus instable ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas bon, il commence à craquer. Je sens que nous allons le regretter.

Naruto courait toujours à travers le village sans destination précise. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il vit le vieux bâtiment où il résidait depuis tout petit et s'engouffra dedans. Il entra dans le hall en poussant violemment la vielle porte en bois qui s'abattit ensuite avec fracas contre une cloison. Des graffitis et des messages vulgaires marquaient les murs sales et fissurés. Ces derniers avaient été écrit par les villageois eux-même à l'encontre du blond. Du genre « Va en enfer, sale démon ! » ou encore « Bâtard ! Rentre d'où tu viens ! ». Des injures qui lui était destiné, et dont il connaissait le pourquoi. « Qu'ai-je fais au monde pour avoir mériter tout cela ? » se le répéta-t-il dans sa petite tête. Il gravit deux par deux l'escalier, faisant lever de la poussière qui dormait sur les vieilles marches. Il défonça la porte de son petit appartement et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Cependant, son pied droit se mailla dans le tapis du salon et il fit un vol plané. Il s'écrasa contre le plancher poussiéreux quelques mètres plus loin avec des égratignures sur son visage. Dans la chute, sa lèvre inférieur c'était ouverte et du sang commençait à s'écouler de la plaie. Les gouttes de sang d'un rouge carmin tombèrent sur son haut et vinrent le salir un peu plus.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces regards haineux chaque jour depuis ma naissance ? Pourquoi Yondaime l'a enfermé en moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'accepte après tous les efforts que j'ai fait ?! Pourquoi ce village me hait-il ?! Pourquoi ?!

Naruto venait de crier toute sa souffrance accumulée durant toute sa vie dans ce mot. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang avec leur fente au milieu. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, un homme au visage masqué entendit le cri de rage poussé par Naruto et se rendit immédiatement sur place. Le ninja aux cheveux argent entra en trombe dans la sombre pièce et s'approcha du jeune en pleurs. Il découvrit alors un Naruto à genoux sur le plancher en train de pleurer. Les deux mains sur le visage, il déversait toute la tristesse de son enfance vécu. Kakashi posa une main délicatement sur un épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier sursauta et vit la personne présente avec ses yeux mouillés. Mais ce n'est pas à la vue de ce dernier que Naruto s'arrêterait, bien au contraire. Il continua à pleurer tandis que le brun ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Naruto qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kakashi derrière son masque noir, inquiet par l'état de celui-ci.  
- Dite moi... pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ?! Répliqua le blond avec force.

Naruto le regarda avec ses yeux rouges. Kakashi, plongé dans le triste regard du petit, prit un air surpris.

_« Ces yeux, ce ne sont pas ceux de Naruto. C'est celui de Kyubi ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ? Réinterrogea le jounin, l'air affolé.  
- Il y a que j'en ai marre de ce village ! Et surtout de ses habitants ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant, sûr de lui.  
- Mais Naruto… Souffla Kakashi, tracassé par les mots du petit.  
- Un jour j'anéantirais ce village pour de bon ! Et je me vengerai de vous tous autant que vous êtes ! Et ne m'empêchait surtout pas de partir ou vous pourrais le regretter, poursuivit Naruto agressivement.

Le ninja copieur fit un clone pour rester avec Naruto et lui même quitta la demeure pour le bureau de son supérieur. Il devait l'annoncer de toute urgence. Il se rendit donc rapidement au bureau de l'Hokage et passa par une fenêtre ouverte.

- Sandaime-sama, il faut que je vous parle ! C'est urgent ! Hurla Kakashi en parlant très vite.  
- C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda Hiruzen en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Naruto, il a l'intention de quitter le village !  
- QUOI ?! Pas ça ! Naruto ne ferait jamais ça ! Ajouta le vieil homme, préoccupé.  
- Et pourtant si, il veut le faire… En ce moment, un de mes clones est avec lui, dans so…

Le ninja masqué s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de sa phrase. Son visage palissait à vue d'œil.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kakashi , s'inquiéta le vieil homme.  
- Mon clone vient de disparaître. Il semblerait que quelque chose est train de se produire là-bas !  
- Compris… J'envoie immédiatement plusieurs Anbus pour voir se qu'il se passe. Merci Kakashi, cette information nous permettra peut-être de le sauver.

Dans le salon, Naruto avait réussit à dissiper le clone du ninja copieur alors qu'il se débattait face à celui-ci. Il cherchait désormais un moyen pour s'en aller d'ici rapidement, les larmes encore chaudes séchant sur sa peau. Naruto attrapa alors son vieux petit sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Maintenant il était sur le pas de sa porte, prêt à partir. Quand soudain, il recula pour une raison inconnue. Apeuré par une chose, il tomba à la renverse, sur ses fesses. Il continua de reculer avec ses mains et ses pieds sur le plancher poussiéreux, la crainte au ventre.

- Uzumaki Naruto… Articula une voix grave.  
- Qui-qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Cria le blond, déstabilisé.

Toujours en train de fuir la personne qui le regardait avec des yeux rouge sang, il se heurta à un objet assez dur. En se retournant, il vit un grand homme musclé. Il avait des traits évoquant un requin, avec une peau bleu-gris. Les yeux blancs, des marques de branchies sous ses yeux, et des dents pointues triangulaires. Il tenait une épée géante dans sa main droite. C'était contre celui-ci que Naruto s'était cogné l'arrière du crane.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, l'hôte de Kyubi ! S'exclama le deuxième personnage, un sourire malsain à la bouche.

Naruto comprit alors ce que voulait faire les individus présents dans son chez soi. Comprenant aussi qu'il ne sortirait jamais vivant de ce « foutue » village, il se remit debout après quelques secondes sous le regard des autres. La tête baissé et la main droite tenant l'une des anses du vieux sac, il ne dit rien.

- Hum… Essayerai-tu de t'enfuir petit ? Lâcha joyeusement le requin tout sourire.  
- Kisame ! Répliqua froidement le premier. Ne comm…  
- M'enfuir ? Coupa le blond dans un souffle de tristesse. Tout le monde dans ce village veut ma mort juste pour ce que j'ai en moi… Tout le monde voit que le démon en moi !

Il avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup de froideur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer après cela. La douleur qu'il gardait en lui depuis toute son enfance remonter au fur et à mesure. Les coups et les critiques qu'il avait reçut depuis tout petit, et ceux-là, de la part de tous, même des ninjas qui devaient le surveiller. Les larmes sur ses joues s'intensifièrent mais dans un reniflement, il releva son visage baissé.

- Et je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont envoyé se soir pour me tuer ! Cria-t-il avec rage. Pour qu'il ne voit plus le démon se promener dans cette putain de ville !

_« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et leur langage… pff… »_ Se dit Kisame, ignorant.

- Mais… mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Prononça fortement Naruto.  
- Et crois-tu pouvoir nous battre ? Démon… Ricana le requin, amusé.

Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En entendant ce mot, Naruto se laissa entraîné par toute cette rage et cria de tout ses forces.

- Je ne suis pas un démon !

Du chakra rouge commença à émaner de ses pores et formèrent une couche épaisse sur la totalité de son corps. Son cri de rage se transforma peu à peu en un hurlement d'animal sauvage. Grave et froide à vous glacez le sang. L'air de la pièce où ils se trouvaient devint lourd et brûlant. La pression autour de lui devint tellement forte que les murs commencèrent à se fissurer jusqu'au milieu du plafond. Kisame sentit qu'il avait fait une grosse gaffe dans leur mission. Ramener le jinchuriki de Kyubi allait donc être plus difficile que prévu.

Naruto était toujours encré dans sa profonde haine. Il ne savait pas d'où lui sortait toute cette rage sur le coup. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument car pour le moment, il devait s'en aller. Fuir ! Oui ! Loin de tous pour vivre ! Pour pouvoir se venger un jour contre ce maudit village. Tel serait maintenant son nindô. Plus de Hokage… mais d'un assassin ! D'un monstre ! D'un démon qui hantera l'esprit de tous !

À cette pensée, la puissance qu'il dégageait déjà augmenta. C'est alors qu'il cria de toutes ses forces.

- Vous êtes morts !

Les vitres fragilisées explosèrent et tombèrent en contrebas dans la rue voisine. Le bâtiment commença à trembler et Kisame fit un pas en arrière. Itachi, insensible, regardait Naruto déversait toute sa souffrance quand soudain, une explosion ravagea toute l'étage. Les habitants furent alertés par la secousse sismique ressentie. Vue de dehors, la bâtisse s'écroula d'un seul coup dans un amas de poussière. Les Anbus qui se dépêchait d'être sur place, virent toute la scène. Voyant un tel désastre, le chef s'écria :

- Risu ! Va chercher du renfort ainsi que deux équipes médicales vite ! Et n'oublie pas d'informer Sandaime-sama sur la situation !  
- Compris !

Sur l'ordre du chef d'équipe, le dénommé Risu se précipita de refaire le chemin inverse. Quant au chef, il continua sa course pour être sur les lieux avec le troisième de l'équipe.

_« J'espère que l'on arrivera pas trop tard… »_

Tandis que ces derniers progressaient de toits en toits à une vitesse bien élevée. Sur place, une forte lueur rouge se tenait au milieu de tous les décombres. En haut, sur le toit d'un bâtiment, Itachi et Kisame regardait l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la force destructrice du démon. Portant tout deux une cape noir aux motifs de nuage rouge, ils montraient bien leur appartenance au groupe des malfaiteurs, l'Akatsuki.

- Tu as compromis la mission, espèce d'imbécile ! Bougonna amèrement l'Uchiwa.  
- Je m'en excuse mais c'était plus fort que moi !  
- Maintenant il va falloir attendre qu'il soit hors du village… Hum ! De plus, ces fichus ninjas de Konoha sont en approche… allons nous-en ! Ordonna le détenteur du sharingan.  
- Okay.

Alors que les Anbus arrivèrent à l'endroit précis, les deux déserteurs disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Le chef de l'escouade eut une vue plongeante de là où il se tenait. Il inspecta les lieux rapidement et vit que seul la vieille bâtisse avait été détruite. Il regarda son coéquipier et lui fit un signe de tête. Ils sautèrent donc près des débris et découvrit le blond avec le manteau de chakra rouge sang. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir vers les portes de Konoha lorsque les Anbus prirent la parole.

- Ne fait pas un pas de plus sinon... nous serons dans l'obligation de te considérer en tant que ninja déserteur. Et nous devrons t'éliminer.  
- Pff... c'est pas avec ça que vous allez me faire peur, cracha Naruto d'une voix grave et méconnaissable. Et puis si je dois vous tuer… cela ne changera pas grand-chose vu que je reviendrai un jour pour vous exterminer, un par un.

Les Anbus ne savaient plus quoi dire. Prenant les paroles de Naruto au sérieux, ils sortirent tous leurs propres armes. Ils fixèrent le jinchuriki qui sortait des décombres, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

_« - Gamin ? Tu m'entends ?_  
_- Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce qui m'appelle ? Demanda Naruto, étonné par la voix._  
_- C'est moi ! Kyubi ! Le démon qui est scellé dans ton corps._  
_- Ky… Kyuubi ?! Que me veux-tu ? Dit le blond, surpris._  
_- Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes une seconde._  
_- Vas-y, je t'écoute !_  
_- Tu ne pourras pas tous les supprimer. Ces maudits ninjas vont te ralentir et je sens déjà que d'autres sont en approche._  
_- Alors… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rétorqua rapidement Naruto._  
_- Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ne l'oublie pas, c'est mon chakra que tu utilise en ce moment. J'ai assez dormi depuis que je suis ici, un peu d'action me fera pas de mal. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire... »_

Naruto sortit de sa transe et d'un seul coup, il se propulsa dans une ruelle adjacente. Il se déplaçait tellement vite que les forces d'élites ne le vit pas. Ces derniers réagirent immédiatement et le suivirent. Mais ils avaient du mal à le suivre à cause de sa vitesse. L'hôte de Kyubi passa rapidement devant le poste de garde à l'entrée du village et partit de ce village qui l'avait tant haï…

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Sarutobi arriva sur la grande place. Une foule de personnes étaient déjà présentes sur les lieux. C'est alors que le Sandaime Hokage arriva et prit place sur la petite estrade, face aux villageois. Il annonça aux villageois la fuite de Naruto.

« - À partir de maintenant, faîtes très attention, sortez un minimum du village, d'après ce que nous a rapporté nos ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto aurait l'intention d'éliminer les habitants du village. Même avec des gardes renforcées, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'en empêcher. Nous devons donc assumer nos erreurs passées. »

Des conversations fusèrent partout dans la foule. Certains villageois étaient terrifiés tandis que d'autres essayaient de ne pas montrer leur crainte, ou même leur joie pour quelques-uns. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux noirs sortit de nul part et se rendit auprès de l'Hokage assez vite.

- Maître Hokage ! C'est donc vrai ? Naruto est vraiment partit !  
- Oui, Asa. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, j'ai envoyé une escouade d'Anbu l'arrêter mais ils ont perdu sa trace. J'ai envoyé des Anbus à sa recherche mais toujours aucune nouvelle, déclara Sarutobi, anxieux.  
- Je vais partir à sa recherche ! Lâcha la femme qui semblait bien connaître le fugitif.  
- Ne fais pas ça Asa, s'il voulait éliminer des Anbus, il y a de forte chance qu'il voudra t'éliminer aussi. On peut considérer que c'est un miracle qu'il les a épargné.  
- Mais alors que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse.  
- Rien Asa, rien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Espérons qu'il ne déchaîne pas sa puissance, répondit Sarutobi confirmant ainsi les crainte d'Asa.  
- Je l'espère aussi ! Souffla la brune, inquiète pour le jeune blond.

« Naruto… »

**_Deux jours plus tard..._**

Très loin de Konoha, à un endroit encore inconnue à nos yeux, une mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée, marchait dans une forêt plongée dans les ténèbres. Il était deux heure du matin, et les circonstance climatiques du jour étaient vraiment déplorable. La pluie tombait sans s'arrêter et on pouvait entendre l'orage grondait à des kilomètres d'ici. Les éclairs d'un blanc étincelant, illuminaient les cieux à chaque minute. Les arbres où se trouvait la personne s'élevaient à plus de quinze mètres de haut.

Possédant de grandes et larges branches, recouvert d'un épais feuillage couleur vert foncé, elles stoppaient la trajectoire des gouttes de pluie qui descendaient à toute vitesse. Un vent glacial, accompagnant ce mauvais temps, traversa les lieux avec quelques sifflement. Les mèches de cheveux, couleur rouge sang ainsi que la sombre cape reposant sur l'individu, voletèrent au gré des bourrasques de vent. Grâce à quelques vaisseaux de lumière d'un éclair qui passa entre les feuilles d'un arbre, on put voir que la personne avait un fin visage au teint brun.

Elle continua de marcher pendant une demi-heure, à la même vitesse, comme si elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez elle. En effet, le chemin qui était devenu marécageux à cause du temps, menait tout droit vers les falaises d'une montagne. Arrivée en haut d'une de ces dernières, elle scruta les cieux sombres et humides, d'un air froid. Le tonnerre ne cessait d'augmenter en intensité, avec son éternel grondement. Continuant sa lente progression, la personne vit une grotte par trop loin. Regardant une nouvelle fois ce mauvais temps, elle se dit que le temps ne presser pas. Elle entra donc dans l'immense trou rocheux et s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand une silhouette tapis dans l'ombre attira son attention.

Elle sortit un katana du dessous de sa longue cape et s'avança doucement. Arrivée à un mètre de distance, elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Un petit garçon blond, âgé d'environ douze ans, était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux et froid. Son corps était tout mouillé et gelé. Elle jeta son épée au sol et se précipita sur le jeune. En l'examinant, elle vit que ces vêtements étaient déchirés et en lambeaux. Il avait pleins d'égratignures au niveau du visage. L'individu rabattit sa capuche dans son dos et montra enfin son visage. C'était une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, portant sur son front, un bandeau de ninja montrant son appartenance au village de Kumo. Elle avait un fin et joli visage et semblait très intelligente au premiers abords. Voyant que le blond était dans un mauvais état, elle le prit contre elle et regarda s'il avait toujours un pouls.

_« Il est encore vivant ! »_

Elle enleva sa cape encore chaude et la mit sur le petit. Mais dans son action, le T-Shirt blanc que portait le blond remonta. La marque du sceau qu'il avait sur le ventre s'afficha aux yeux de la femme. Cette dernière fit des yeux ronds, pleine d'étonnement. Bouche bée, elle eut encore du mal à le croire.

_« Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… un jinchuriki… comme moi ? »_


	3. La perle de Kumo, Nii Yugito

_**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, c'est très gentil de votre part ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à vous !** _

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La perle de Kumo, Nii Yugito._

_ « Que c'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? »_

L'esprit encore confus et les yeux toujours fermés, Naruto était complètement perdu. Il ouvrit alors ses paupières et le noir total fit place à un blanc lumineux. Il referma aussitôt ces dernières face à cette lumière aveuglante. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'est a ce moment qu'il entendit des voix se rapprocher de lui.

_« Ces voix… À qui appartiennent-ils ? »_

Ils ne les avaient jamais entendu jusqu'à ce jour. Il se rappelait vaguement des événements passés puis plus rien. Se fut le noir complet. Il avait perdu connaissance après la fuite orchestrée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Mais petit a petit, il commençait à bien se réveiller. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se faire agresser par la lumière bien trop forte pour ses yeux habitués a l'obscurité. Il les referma immédiatement.

- Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.  
- Ça y est, il se réveille ! S'exclama rapidement une voix aiguë. Va immédiatement prévenir le Raikage !

_« Le Raikage ? » Pensa le blond, toujours confus par son réveille._

- Peux-tu ouvrit les yeux petit ? Demanda doucement la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

Naruto fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux pour se retrouver a nouveau assaillis par la clarté des lieux. Une seule question lui trottait dans la tête. « Serai-je à Kumo ? ». Il essaya de distinguer les formes qui l'entourait, mais c'était peine perdue, il ne voyait rien a part des formes mouvantes. Il voulut se redresser mais il sentit une main le forcer a rester couché. Seulement lui n'en avait pas envie il se redressa brusquement en bousculant la personne qui se trouvait près de lui. Celle-ci se tenait debout, apparemment près du lit. Le blond commençait à y voir plus clair, même si la lumière lui faisait toujours aussi mal aux yeux. Soudain, il remarqua des infirmières portant un symbole représentant des petits nuages.

- Com… Comment est-ce possible ?! Susurra-t-il dans un souffle. Où suis je ?  
- Calme toi petit, déclara une voix plus grave. Et pour te répondre, tu es à Kumogakure no sato.  
- Kumo…  
- Exacte, précisa cette même personne. Et si tu te sens assez bien, on aurait quelques questions à te poser.

Le ninja qui avait prononcé ces paroles se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait le jeune patient dont il ne savait encore rien. On lui avait seulement demander de le surveiller, au cas ou il s'agirait d'un ennemi ou d'un espion. Mais quel fut sa surprise quand il découvrit quand réalité que le patient était à peine plus jeune que son petit frère.

- Es-tu prêt à les répondre, demanda calmement le ninja.  
- Si vous... Ah ! Ma tête ! S'écria le blond en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Un horrible mal de crâne l'avait prit. Il eut tout à coup des visions de tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa fuite. L'explosion de son appartement et la voix des deux personnes portant d'étranges capes. Sa vue était flou et les bruits se mélangeaient jusqu'à un brouhaha assourdissant.

_« On y est arriver gamin ! S'exclama une voix caverneuse à l'intérieur de lui. On a réussi ! »_

Cette phrase suivit d'un rire sans fin, résonna dans sa tête, tel un tambour. Et sans savoir pourquoi il s'évanouit de nouveau. Les personnes qui étaient dans la petite chambre d'hôpital virent toute la scène, inquiètes. Certains mêmes se retournèrent affolées vers une blonde qui se tenait à coté de la vitre, immobile.

_« Il ne le contrôle pas encore, et ça se voit ! Les effets secondaires du chakra reviennent sans prévenir. »_

C'est donc dans une lourde atmosphère que les individus présents virent le temps passé. Les réflexions sur le jeune garçon commencèrent à faire surface pour la plupart. Et quand le blond se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il avait toujours du mal à voir clair dans ses idées. Sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais aussi sur ce qui lui arrivait. En tout cas il commençait à en avoir marre de cette lumière un peu trop forte à son goût.

- Il semblerait que tu te réveilles à nouveau petit, déclara le ninja d'avant. Ne t'évanouis pas trop vite cette fois.  
- Excusez moi monsieur, mais pourriez vous fermez les rideaux, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. J'ai du mal avec toute cette lumière.  
- D'accord, fit le brun en s'exécutant à la tâche.

Naruto, les yeux toujours fermés, ressentit qu'on se déplaçait grâce au son des pas dans la salle. Il put, le temps d'un instant, sentir l'odeur de cette même pièce à l'aide de ses petites narines. L'odeur des désinfectants étaient assez flagrant, montrant bien qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ensuite, il remarqua que la luminosité de la pièce descendit d'un coup. Étrangement, ça le rassura et il y vit beaucoup plus clair, ses yeux qui pendant longtemps avaient été habitué à l'obscurité à cause de son long sommeil avait du mal à se réhabituer à la lumière du soleil.

Pendant ce temps, alors que le blond essayait de remettre ses idées en place, deux hommes loin de là marchaient dans la forêt près de Kumo, sur le chemin du retour d'une mission. Le premier était un jeune homme à la peau assez grand, à la peau mate avec un nez légèrement proéminent, un regard donnant l'air paresseux et une chevelure épaisse blanche qui couvrait son œil gauche. Il portait un uniforme noir à haut col sans manche avec un pantalon ample de la même couleur. Des bandages entouraient ses poignets, et sa veste de chunin blanche, ne possédant qu'une seule bretelle, reposait au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Sur son dos, il portait un épée large et pliable, ressemblant à un couperet, attachée fermement par un tissu noir. Le kanji de « l'Eau » tatoué sur son bras droite et le kanji de la « Foudre » sur sa gauche. Le jeune homme se nommait Darui, connu comme le bras droite du Yondaime Raikage, A.

L'autre était aussi un homme à la peau sombre, mais avec une version plus musclée. Comme Darui, il portait la veste de chunin blanche sur l'une de ses épaules. Il avait un pantalon noir et des protège-tibias ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Sur son dos, il avait sept épées chacune avec une poignée de couleur rouge. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait un tatouage de deux cornes de taureau sur sa joue gauche. Il avait aussi le tatouage « Iron » sur son épaule droite qui servait au Seal Armure de fer pour son démon intérieur. Cet homme était Killer Bee, le jinchuuriki de Gyûki, le démon à huit queue. Mais aussi le frère du Raikage.

Les deux ninjas étaient juste de retour d'une mission et marchaient tranquillement à pied à travers la forêt du pays de la Foudre, profitant de la beauté de la nature. Bee, qui inspectait une de ses épées ayant reçut quelques dommages, s'arrêta brusquement en entendant une voix démoniaque dans sa tête.

_« - Arrête toi l'abeille ! Cria rapidement Gyûki, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son hôte. Depuis un moment, je ressens un chakra qui a les mêmes caractéristiques que la mienne. Il semblerait qu'il est à proximité, même si je ne peux pas dire à qui il appartient. _  
_ - En es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu dis, Gyû' ?_  
_ - Sûr ! Douterais-tu de mes capacités l'abeille ?! Rétorqua ce dernier en s'énervant un peu. »_

Hachibi ne reçut aucune réponse du bronzé. Ce dernier réfléchissait intensément sur le pourquoi de la présence d'un autre jinchuriki. Était-il là pour faire du bien… ou du mal ? Est-ce que son frère était au courant ? Pleines de questions lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant oublier même son coéquipier.

- Hey ! Bee ? T'es avec moi là ? Demanda Darui en prenant une de ses poses de flemmard.

Toujours aucune réponses sortaient de la bouche du porteur du Hachibi. Le jeune Darui, fatigué d'attendre, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Killer Bee. Celui-ci revint à lui après un temps.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave au moins, déclara Darui à l'abeille qui revenait à lui.

Pas beaucoup de choses pourraient faire arrêter si soudainement « l'abeille tueuse » pendant son déplacement. Comme quoi, avoir le plein contrôle de son bijuu avait tendance à apporter ce genre d'auto-assurance.

- Reprenons ! Je dois voir le Raikage, répliqua sérieusement Killer Bee, en reprenant sa marche.

_ « Ça ! C'est pas bon du tout… » Pensa Darui, avec sa flemme légendaire._

_** Dans l'hôpital, du côté de Naruto.**_

- Pourquoi as tu voulu qu'on ferme les rideaux tout à l'heure ? Demanda un grand homme à forte carrure. Pourtant c'est agréable la lumière du soleil.

Le regard encore flou, Naruto voyait pas très bien l'homme qui se tenait devant le lit.

- Ça me fait mal aux yeux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit-il, essayant de retrouver une vue normale.  
- C'est étrange que la lumière te perturbe à ce point, dit l'homme bronzé en détournant son regard vers une jeune femme blonde. Yugito ! J'ai à te parler.  
- Bien Raikage-sama !

Les deux ninjas sortirent et le laissèrent seul dans l'obscurité. Une fois que la porte fut complètement refermé, ils commencèrent à discuter dans le couloir.

- Que pensez-tu de lui, Yugito ?  
- D'après Matatabi, se serait l'hôte de Kyubi. Et je pense savoir pourquoi il était dans les bois, perdu. Tout comme nous, les autres jinchuriki, il a du en voir beaucoup.  
- On sait comment il s'appelle au moins ?  
- Non, mais peut être qu'il nous le dira plus tard, supposa la blonde, sceptique.  
- Bien ! Je te confie sa garde ce soir !  
- Mais ?  
- Je sais Yugito ! C'est pourquoi je te demande de l'emmener chez toi, dans ton appartement. S'il reste ici, j'ai bien peur que des échos pourraient arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du conseil avant même que je leur en informe pendant la réunion.

Yugito ne dis rien. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la requête du kage.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner au bureau. Si il y a le moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe. Je viendrai personnellement te voir.

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il s'en alla vers son bâtiment où il travaillait. Pendant que les deux venaient de finir leur conversation, Naruto entama une discussion avec son locataire après s'être désaltérer. Il attrapa le gobelet rempli d'eau qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet. Il bu le contenu d'un seul trait et le déposa doucement. La sensation de l'eau dégoulinant dans sa gorge lui fit un grand bien. S'allongeant sur le lit, tête posée sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux.

_« - Kyubi ? Où es-tu ?_  
_ - Ici gamin ! Résonna une voix caverneuse à travers l'endroit sombre. »_

Naruto s'approcha de la grande grille, les pieds plongeaient dans une eau peu profonde, il fixait le démon renard, intimidé.

_« - Je… _  
_ - Ne dis rien gamin ! Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et je suis content que tu ailles bien. Après m'avoir laisser prendre partiellement le contrôle de ton corps, j'ai réussi à semer les Anbus qui étaient à nos trousses. J'ai put atteindre une grotte, bien loin de Konoha. Et c'est à ce moment que quand je t'ai rendu le contrôle, tu es tombé inconscient._  
_ - Mais pourquoi j'ai eu mal à la tête ?_  
_ - C'est juste que tu as été trop exposé au chakra du démon, c'est-à-dire moi ! Même si tu es mon hôte, quand tu utilisera mon chakra, tu auras des effets indésirables pour ton corps. Le seul moyen pour que tu n'es plus ce genre de problème, il faut que nous fusionnons !_  
_ - Je suis encore petit tu sais, déclara le bond. J'ai pas totalement compris ce que tu as dit mais c'est quoi fusionner ? »_

Kyubi savait que le jeune n'allait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Connaissant que celui-ci n'étant jamais aller dans une académie pour apprendre à lire. De plus, Asa n'étais pas toujours là pour l'aider. Donc Naruto devait toujours se débrouiller seul pour apprendre quoique ce soit. Le bijuu prit alors une bouffée d'air et continua.

_« - Cela veut dire que toi et moi, nous devons faire plus qu'un ! »_

Le blond le regarda, debout, droit dans les yeux, incompréhensible. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à expliquer la signification du mot, Kyubi perdit son calme.

_« - En faite, il faut qu'il n'y a plus cette maudite grille entre nous deux ! Bougonna le renard, un peu aggacé._  
_ - Ah ! J'ai compris ! S'exclama le blondinet._  
_ "Enfin..."_  
_ - Bin c'est simple, on a qu'à l'ouvrir, rétorqua Naruto en s'avançant vers la cage._  
_ - Non ! S'écria le démon avec force, stoppant le petit dans son action._  
_ - Mais… Pourquoi ?_  
_ - Si tu fais ça, tu mourras ! Avoua le démon, l'air sérieux. L'envie ne me manque pas pour te dire de le faire, mais… _  
_ - Mais quoi ? Interrogea Naruto, attendant la réponse avec impatience._  
_ Un silence apparut soudainement. Kyubi ne voulait pas le dire. Il était peut être encore trop tôt pour l'avouer. _  
_ - …quelqu'un approche ! Lâcha Kyubi, le sauvant de cette révélation. »_

En entendant Kyubi dire cela, il ne comprit point. C'est alors qu'un violent coup de vent le projeta loin de la grille. Naruto sursauta sur le lit. Il venait de se faire éjecter par son démon intérieur. Se ressaisissant, il vit à nouveau la jeune femme de tout à l'heure face à lui. Elle était une femme à la peau claire ayant de longs cheveux blonds lisses noués par des bandages blancs, ainsi que des yeux de couleur noirs. De plus, elle portait également un haut à manches court de couleur noire, ainsi qu'une pièce d'armure mauve lui enserrant le ventre et les hanches, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle avait un pantalon de shinobi noir frappé d'un motif en forme de nuage cousu sur le bas de la jambe gauche du pantalon, et ainsi que sur le haut droit de son T-shirt. La blonde portait également des mitaines mauves ainsi que des bandages blancs qui lui recouvraient les chevilles et les avant-bras, allant du poignet jusqu'au manche de son vêtement. Elle portait aussi une chaîne de perles bleu océan enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche, et des sandales noires de shinobi, ainsi qu'un drap rouge entoure de sa taille faisant office de ceinture. Et son front était, bien sûr, surmonter du bandeau frontal de Kumo.

- Je m'appelle Nii Yugito et je suis une jounin de Kumo, dit-elle, pour rassurer le petit. Les infirmières disent que tu peux sortir.  
- Mais ? J'ai nul part où aller moi ! S'écria-t-il de sa petite voix.  
- Je sais, répondit calmement Yugito. C'est pourquoi tu viendras chez moi, le Raikage m'a donné l'ordre de te surveiller, alors je vais pas te laisser dehors. Alors, peux-tu marcher ?

Ne disant point de mot, le blond repoussa les draps sur un côté du lit et se mit assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Il posa un pied au sol, puis le deuxième et se mit debout près de la jeune femme. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers la blonde aux yeux sombre comme la nuit.

- On y va ! S'exclama Naruto, souriant.

Yugito afficha un sourire, elle aussi. Contente de voir que le jeune souriait un peu.

- D'accord ! Mais tes affaires et on pourra y aller.

Le blond écouta les ordres de la jeune femme en face de lui, comme si c'était naturel de l'entendre. Il ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment qui naissait en lui. Mais, ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, il mit rapidement un nouveau T-shirt noir et un short blanc dans l'armoire de l'hôpital.

- Je sais pas si les vêtements t'aillent bien. J'ai essayé de prendre ceux qui avaient la même taille que les anciens. Ça te plaît ?  
- Oui ! J'adore ! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux.  
- Bien ! Alors, allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et longèrent les couloirs. Au rez-de-chaussée, Yugito signa une décharge pour l'enfant qu'il avait en son nom et salua le personnel en charge du travail. Naruto marchait désormais en compagnie de Yugito dans une rue bondée de monde vers l'appartement de cette dernière. De plus, pour la première fois, on lui tenait sa main. Cette sensation de chaleur réconfortante lui procura un sentiment de sécurité, mais l'apporta aussi un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait les civils et les ninjas qui se promenaient. Les civils le souriaient gentiment, tandis que les shinobis regardaient la jeune femme avec respect et admiration. Comme Naruto regardait tout le monde qui cherchait Yugito du regard, il se souvint ce qu'il souhaitait avant. Gagner le respect de tout le monde et devenir Hokage.

Naruto cessa de penser quand Yugito lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Naruto leva les yeux vers la bâtisse et vit qu'elle était d'une couleur blanche. La montagne des Raikage se fit voir en arrière plan, avec en son sein, le bureau du Raikage qui se situé au sommet. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et tombèrent sur des personnes qui leur saluèrent, tout sourire. Ils montèrent donc les escaliers sans se lâcher la main, et arrivèrent face à une porte où le dessin d'un petit chat marqua l'esprit de Naruto. Yugito se sépara alors de la main du blond pour attraper les clés de son chez soi, à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elle inséra l'une d'elles dans la serrure et d'un geste ample, elle bascula la poignée vers le bas, ouvrant la porte en bois. Elle invita Naruto à entrer et suivit celui-ci à l'intérieur.

- Tu es chez toi…  
- Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

Un jolie sourire de la part de Yugito s'afficha à ses yeux.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le demander, répliqua la blonde.  
- D'accord !

Seulement, au même moment, son ventre cria famine. Il est vrai que cela faisait un temps qu'il avait pas encore manger. Il avait dormi presque trois ou quatre jours et là seule chose qu'il avait eu pour l'instant était un simple verre d'eau à l'hôpital. C'est donc l'air timide qu'il regarda Yugito se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit et l'invita à s'asseoir, le temps qu'elle puisse cuisiner un truc qui pourrait leur remplir l'estomac ce soir. Elle lui proposa donc d'aller prendre place sur le fauteuil se tenant dans le salon. Il s'assit donc dans ce canapé et pensa directement à la douceur que fournissait ce dernier.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'asseyait dans un canapé extrêmement confortable. Pas comme celui qui l'avait dans son appartement, non ! Un fauteuil où la poussière ne s'y reposait pas dessus et dont la fermeté n'égalait pas celui d'une pierre. Pensant à cela, il voulut s'allonger un peu. Même après quatre-vingt-seize heures de sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester encore un peu au lit. Comme quoi, Kyubi avait bien raison. Il était encore trop jeune pour utiliser le chakra démoniaque qui se cachait en lui, dans son corps. Et la seule façon pour lui de pouvoir le manier un jour, était de fusionner avec son démon. Mais est-ce que Kyubi en serait d'accord ? Tel était la question.

Naruto retira ses sandalettes en les détachant, et s'allongea dans le canapé où il s'y trouvait. La tête sur un petit oreiller, qui était déjà sur le sofa, il scruta la pièce dans ses moindres recoins. Le salon était agréable et chaleureux. Du papier peint couleur saumon, rendait la pièce plus chaude. Une atmosphère de gaieté se relever de la pièce. Il y avait le canapé moelleux, une table de salon, et des fauteuils d'une seule place autour, comme pour pouvoir recevoir des gens. La bibliothèque était le long du mur à sa droite, et dans un coin, se tenait une très jolie fleur aux pétales rose-orangé. Naruto sourit en fixant la fleur, les yeux se fermant petit à petit.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Yugito vint dans le salon et retrouva Naruto, endormi. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas. Elle avait chez elle un petit garçon. Elle qui ne rêvait pas encore avoir un enfant encore, à son âge. Et pourtant, en y repensant bien, elle avait déjà trente-deux ans, l'âge où tout le monde disait qu'il fallait se marier et avoir des enfants. Une famille ! Cela ne la disait rien. Connaissant qu'elle avait « celui-ci » en elle. Elle arrêta de penser et s'avança vers Naruto. Elle s'accroupit près du canapé et passa sa main sur la joue du blondinet.

_« - Qu'est ce qui me prend ? » Se dit-elle, surprise par son geste._

Naruto, s'éveilla doucement et s'étira tel un chaton sur son coussin. Il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme et sursauta en reculant, apeuré.

- Chut ! Ça va aller, ce n'est que moi, déclara Yugito en faisant avec un petit sourire.

Naruto se calma et se frotta les yeux, sortant peu à peu de sa somnolence. Il s'assit à nouveau et regarda Yugito dans les yeux.

- Allons manger, Naruto ! Le dîner va refroidir si tu viens pas.  
- Hai ! Fit-il, en entendant encore un de ses gargouillements.

Yugito aida Naruto et l'invita à prendre place sur la table à manger. Les couverts étaient déjà dressés et ils y avaient deux assiettes. Le blondinet assit sur la chaise, accoudé à la table, regardant les bonnes choses qui s'y trouvaient. Toutes les unes plus délicieuses que les autres. Sur le coup, il pensa alors à Teuchi et Ayame. Ils auraient été content de voir qu'il mangerait à sa faim. Mais eux, ils étaient à Konoha. Et lui, à Kumo. Comme quoi, les choses n'étaient plus pareils maintenant.

- Bonne appétit Naruto ! S'exclama la blonde en s'asseyant, elle aussi, à table.

Tiré de ses pensées, il fut surpris. Yugito était l'une des personnes après le chef de restaurant et de sa fille à lui prononcer ces paroles. Ces paroles qui avaient pour lui, une grande valeur à ses yeux. Souriant, il répondit avec joie à la blonde.

- Bonne appétit !

La porteuse de Nibi sourit de plus belle en voyant Naruto, se servant, heureux.

« Ça a pas dû être facile pour toi autrefois, Naruto. »

Ils dînèrent donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout pour Yugito qui répondait aux questions de Naruto. Des questions sur elle, sur le village, sur son parcours de ninja, mais Yugito savait que le jeune ne connaissait toujours pas une chose. Mais cela ne serait tarder. Peu à peu, le porteur de Kyubi découvrit beaucoup de choses sur la jeune femme. Yugito était considérer comme la fille du Raikage, car elle n'avait plus de parents à l'âge de ses quatorze ans.

Après avoir débarrasser la table, le blond alla s'asseoir dans le canapé où la jeune femme apporta deux tasses de thé bien chaudes. Il la remercia et commença à boire le liquide verdâtre. Seulement, il cria après s'être brûler la langue. Yugito rit quand elle vit Naruto gesticulait pour faire refroidir sa bouche avec ces mains. C'est ainsi que les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à s'approcher de vingt heures. Une heure qui se fit entendre aux oreilles des jinchurikis grâce à une petite horloge en forme de chat qui balançait, de droite à gauche, une petite queue de ce dernier.

- Naruto ! Viens. Je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un couloir.

Le blond suivit la femme vers un endroit encore inexploré. Ils traversèrent le couloir qui avait une teinte C´est une grande chambre. Elle est en ordre, bien rangée. Il y a un lit avec une couverture verte; sur le lit une serviette orange

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Naruto, annonça-t-elle, s'emparant d'une air sérieuse.  
- Tu-tu me fais peur Yugito-chan, balbutia le petit, angoissé face à celle-ci.  
- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Naruto. C'est juste que je dois t'avouer une chose, reprit Yugito calmement.  
Elle posa son regard une nouvelle fois sur Naruto avant de continuer.

- En faite, je suis comme toi Naruto.  
- C-comment ? Balbutia-t-il, confus par les propos.

Avant même que le blond ne dit quoique ce soit, Yugito leva juste un peu le bas de son T-shirt jusqu'en dessous de sontien gorge blanc. Sur son ventre où se dessinait légèrement des abdominaux, un sceau se fit voir. Un sceau qui ressemblait presque au sien à quelques détails prés.

- Alors… tu es pareil que moi ? Susurra-t-il, encore sous le choc. Alors il avait raison…  
- Oui ! Je suis une jinchuriki comme toi. Mais comment sais-tu que j'en suis un ?  
- C'est Kyubi qui me l'avait dis, affirma le jeune, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.  
- Alors comme cela, tu peux communiquer avec lui ?  
- Oui ! Et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à fuir mon village.  
- Je vois…

Comprenant que Naruto replonger dans ces pensées, Yugito reprit aussitôt pour le sortir de cette réflexion.

- Pour tout te dire, je suis l'hôte de Matatabi, plus connu sous le nom de Nibi.  
- Le démon à deux queue ?  
- Oui ! Et si j'ai bien compris, le tien et celui qui en a neuf.  
Le jeune hocha la tête.  
- Je te comprends aussi si tu as voulu quitter ton village. Tu as du être rejeté et frappé par tout le monde.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit, elle avait touché juste. Mais le moment n'était pas de le faire replonger dans cette terrible souffrance. Non ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le tire de cette tristesse et lui redonner le sourire. Mais, n'étant pas très habitué à avoir de la compagnie chez elle, elle réfléchit intensément à une idée.

- Comment… comment as-tu reçu Nibi ? Demanda le blond, timide face à la jeune femme.  
- Pour ça, il faut que je remonte loin dans mon passé, dit-elle au petit. Mais ce n'est pas un soucis. Alors, ça à débuter le jour où j'allai avoir mes dix ans.

Flash-back…

Une jeune fille errait dans un univers blanc. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre.

_« Où suis-je ? Pensa-t-elle, confuse. Que m'est-il arrivée ? »_

Elle tentait de se souvenir. Un flot d'images défilait dans son esprit, sans qu'elle arrive à savoir à quoi elles correspondaient. Les images ralentirent, et elle arriva à distinguer une petite fille blonde, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et les mains couvertes de bleus après avoir frappé sans retenue.

_« Je me souviens maintenant... »_

Son esprit fit un bond dans le temps, quelques heures plus tôt, quand les ninjas du Sandaime Raikage étaient venus la chercher pour l'emmener, sans lui dire pourquoi.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! Où m'emmenez-vous ? S'écriait-elle, sans qu'on daigne lui répondre.

Les ninjas l'emmenèrent au palais du Raikage et la firent entrer dans le bureau de ce dernier. Assis sur son fauteuil, son fils à sa droite et ses gardes du corps à coté, il affichait une mine sombre. La petite fille ne savait pas quoi dire face à cet homme gigantesque, au visage dur comme l'acier. Elle savait que c'était un héros qui avait sauvé le village de la menace de deux démons à queues, bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais vu.

- Nii Yugito… Souffla la voix grave de l'immense homme qu'elle voyait.

La jeune fille fut effrayée de la voix du Raikage et ne put retenir un petit cri. Mais le Sandaime ne parut pas s'en préoccuper et poursuivit, l'air sérieux s'emparant de son visage.

- Dis-moi, Yugito, aime-tu ton village ? Serais-tu prête à te battre pour lui ? Interrogea le colosse, le regard sombre.

La jeune fille hocha vaguement la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le Raikage voulait en venir.

- Dans ce cas, il se trouve que j'ai un service à te demander. Viens avec moi, dit-il en la brusquant quelque peu avec son regard. Le fils du Raikage, quant à lui, se tourna vers son père et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Mais le Raikage lui souffla quelque chose et son fils se tut. Yugito ne comprit que ces deux mots. Ces mots étaient : « seule compatible... »

Le Raikage se leva alors de son bureau et sortit, suivit de son fils, tandis que ces deux gardes du corps poussaient Yugito dans la même direction. Le groupe marcha plusieurs minutes, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sous terre, traversant des dizaines de portes verrouillées et gardées par des ninjas d'élite. Yugito se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, et les paroles du Raikage lui tournaient dans la tête sans qu'elle arrive à en déchiffrer le sens. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une immense porte scellée. Le Raikage se tourna alors vers Yugito et s'approchant, lui toucha le front du doigt. L'esprit de Yugito se vida d'un seul coup et elle perdit connaissance.

"Le flot de souvenir s'estompa quelques instants. Naruto la regardait intensément, attendant la suite. La jeune femme errait toujours dans ses pensées avant de reprendre son récit. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira."

La jeune fille se réveilla, tenta de bouger quand elle se rendit compte que ses poignets ainsi que ses poignets étaient enchaînés.

_« - Qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire ?! » Se demanda-t-elle, remplie d'une grande colère._

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Lâcha un des hommes près de la jeune fille, surpris.  
- Calme-toi ! Intervint un homme masqué qui s'approcha d'elle. Garde tes forces pour ce qui vient.

Un rugissement la fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, elle manqua de s'évanouir une fois de plus. Une immense créature bleue dont l'apparence se rapprochait à celle d'un chat se débattait avec férocité. Des hommes le maintenaient immobile à l'aide de chaînes électrifiées et le Raikage lui maintenait la gueule fermée à l'aide d'une immense muselière électrique.

- Commencez le rituel de scellement ! Cria fortement le Raikage aux personnes à proximité.

Quatre hommes se tenaient aux bords de la table sur laquelle Yugito était attachée. Joignant leurs mains entre-elles, ils effectuèrent une longue série de mudras, avant de plaquer leur mains sur le sol.

- Fuîn Suru : Akuma ! Ori no ireru !

Un immense cercle de symbole s'illumina sous la table, tandis qu'un autre apparaissait sous la créature. Une série de caractères joignit les deux. Un long serpent bleu partit du dos du chat géant, s'élevant quelques instants dans les airs avant de plonger sur Yugito, droit sur son ventre. Elle hurla, tant la douleur était insupportable. Elle sentait que la créature lacérait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, voulant s'échapper. Le chat redoublait d'efforts, maintenant que son geôlier n'était plus qu'une enfant qui ignorait tout de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Retenez-le ou elle va y passer ! Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse s'échapper ! Hurla le Raikage.

Les quatre hommes effectuèrent de nouveau une série de signes, tandis que le serpent d'énergie bleu était comme aspiré dans le corps de Yugito. Le chat géant disparaissait. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, le chat disparut, complètement absorbé, ne laissant plus qu'une marque représentant le symbole "cage" sur le ventre de Yugito, qui se résorba. La vue de Yugito se troublait, tandis qu'elle entendait le Raikage dire:

- Nibi est scellé ! S'écria les ninjas qui procédaient au scellement.  
La jeune blonde tomba alors dans une profond sommeil. Le lendemain, dans la journée, quand Yugito se réveilla, elle était chez elle. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_« Ouf...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... »_

Mais soudain, elle se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu, sombre, comme un long couloir souterrain. Ne sachant ni où elle était ni ce qu'elle y faisait, elle se mit à courir en suivant le couloir. Elle finit par entendre des crissements, des feulements. S'approchant, elle entra dans une immense salle circulaire, dont les murs couverts de pics et de symboles entouraient une immense cage au milieu de la salle. Et dans la cage, l'immense chat bleu de son cauchemar s'attaquait à la cage, sans pouvoir l'endommager.

_« C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! Pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Le chat se tourna alors vers elle, comme si il avait entendu ses pensées. Il la dévisagea et feula.

« - Dire qu'ils m'ont scellé dans une gamine pareille. Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir, Cracha-t-il en grognant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.  
Le chat se redressa dans sa cage.  
- Tu ne sais même pas qui qui je suis, ni pourquoi tu es là je suppose ? _»_

Yugito baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

_« - Je suis Nibi, l'un des "démons à queues" comme vous nous appelez. Et toi, tu es vraisemblablement mon nouveau "jinchuriki". »_

Yugito tomba à genou et se mit à reculer. Les démons à queues étaient les pires calamités que le monde ait connues avec la guerre d'après les adultes, et elle se trouvait à moins de trente mètres de l'un d'entre eux. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention, ou alors pas la capacité de l'attaquer, elle se releva.

_« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi je suis là avec toi ? _  
_ Le chat planta son regard dans celui de Yugito en ricanant. _  
_ - Crois-moi, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt… Après, c'est ce que tu feras qui sera le plus intéressant, répondit le démon avec un once de sagesse dans ses paroles. »_

Yugito aimait de moins en moins ce que le chat lui disait. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

_« - Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne veux plus te voir. Alors laisse-moi me réveiller ! Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ! Cria Yugito de sa voix bien aiguë, en pleurs. »_

Alors qu'elle courait, elle entendit la voix du chat.

_« - Je crains que nous n'ayons à nous revoir très bientôt. D'ici là, observe ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ! »_

Yugito ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut hors de la maison où elle et sa mère habitaient. Elle courut quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter essoufflée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix. « C'est elle ! », « le monstre… », « faut pas l'approcher ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des villageois qui la dévisageaient de loin. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, ils se dispersèrent, la laissant seule. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de bêtises. Un ninja apparut à côté d'elle et la prit par le bras.

-Tu ne dois pas sortir de chez toi sans l'autorisation de Raikage-sama. Rentre chez toi tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il, énervé.

Il la tira jusqu'à chez elle. En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe d'enfants dont certains étaient des amis de Yugito. Elle leur fit un signe de la main mais ils détournèrent le regard. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Arrivé à sa maison, elle courut dans les bras de sa mère, qui l'accueillit avec un triste sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maman ? Demanda Yugito, inquiète par l'état de sa mère.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa mère, insistant son sentiment de tristesse à faire surface. Une de ses larmes roula alors sur sa joue. Sa mère hoquetait, comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutalement et le Raikage entra.

- Yugito, Il est temps de commencer ton entraînement, déclara-t-il, s'en fichant quelque peu de la mère.  
- Mon entraînement ?! Répliqua-t-elle surprise par l'annonce.

Le Raikage hocha la tête.

- Les gens comme toi vont avoir un grand rôle à jouer dans les temps qui viennent. Si tu n'es pas prête, tu ne survivras pas, dit le Sandaime Raikage d'un ton grave.

Fin du Flash-back…

Naruto n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Yugito. Quand elle était petite et qu'on la forçait à devenir une jinchuriki. Ils étaient tout deux des jinchurikis, comme on les appelait dans le monde des ninjas.

- Il est l'heure pour toi de te coucher, Naruto ! S'exclama Yugito, en se levant du lit.  
- Mais…  
- Demain une grande journée t'attend. Alors, bonne nuit !

Naruto s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la blonde. Celle-ci redressa un peu les draps sur le jeune garçon et, instinctivement, elle lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Naruto, prononça-t-elle avec douceur.

C'était là première fois qu'une personne lui disait un bonne nuit avant de dormir la nuit. Il était heureux et ses petites joues s'empourprèrent de rose. La blonde sourit à cela et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. La pièce laissa place aux ténèbres et Naruto bailla après quelques secondes. Il ne crut toujours pas, il avait encore sommeil après les quatre jours d'inconscience. Mais l'heure de réfléchir n'y était plus, car il se laissa doucement emporté aux pays des rêves avec Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva comme d'habitude, derrière la montagne du Raikage, sortant de l'obscurité, le village caché de Kumo. Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur un toit, en tailleur. Elle semblait être en pleine méditation. Ce petit rituel qu'elle faisait depuis bien longtemps l'aidait à contrôler ses pulsions, mais aussi, son démon, Matatabi. Tandis que l'animation du village se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, elle gardait toujours l'air sé venue de l'astre du jour avait ramené les marchands à leurs magasins, les habitants ainsi que les shinobis à leurs occupations matinales. Le vent matinal soufflait dans les allées étroites de la ville, soulevant de la poussière par endroit.

Des fumées grisâtres s'échappaient des foyers, une matinée particulièrement froide s'annonçait, un peu de chaleur serait la bienvenue pour chacun des habitants. Tandis que certains commençaient à préparer leur petit déjeuner, d'autres quittaient leurs chez soi. Les voix des hommes ivres présents dans des bars s'élevaient jusqu'en dehors de ces murs, avant d'être dispersée par le vent de plus en plus fort. Il n'y avait pas encore assez de soleil pour réveiller entièrement le village. De plus, des nuages recouvraient partiellement la ville. Une nuit comme les autres se terminait pour laisser place à une journée normale.

Dans un lit, à l'intérieur d'une chambre, un jeune blond était allongé tranquillement. Vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un short blanc, il était déjà réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait réussit à quitter Konoha et était désormais dans un autre pays où les gens ne connaissait pas encore son secret. De plus, il y avait aussi Yugito qui était comme lui. Mais il y avait un autre aussi dont il n'avait pas encore vu. Il se leva donc du lit et alla dans le couloir. Yugito était dans le salon, portant un débardeur blanc et un jogging noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son tibia.

- Bonjour Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle, contente de voir le jeune éveillé. As-tu bien dormi ?  
- Oui ! Fit-il avec un sourire.  
- Dans ce cas, va prendre une douche le temps que je fasse le petit déjeuner.  
- D'accord !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto ferma les yeux, voulant jouir de ce confort le plus longtemps possible. La chaleur de l'eau avait exactement la bonne température et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait, aidait à relaxer ses muscles. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps. Il se savonna et se rinça. Toujours sous l'eau, il se passa une main sur son visage, et sentit les petits creux sur sa joue droite. « Comment Kyubi a été enfermé en moi ? » Se dit-il, perdu. Il ferma le robinet et se sécha avec une serviette. Il mit ses habits tout propre sur lui. Il sortit et alla voir Yugito qui l'attendait à table. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Yugito déclara pendant le repas qu'elle ne serait pas là cette matinée. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire.

- Si tu veux, tu peux sortir pour visiter le village tu sais ! Déclara la blonde, en se levant pour débarrasser la table. Tu seras en sécurité au village. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle rajouta un clin d'œil après ces mots, rassurant le jeune. Ce dernier accepta alors de faire cette promenade, lui faisant découvrir un peu le village caché de la Foudre. C'est alors que la matinée passa rapidement du côté de Naruto. Celui-ci marchait prés de la Montagne Raikage pour explorer les environs. Comme il se baladait, il regardait comment le village était si actif à la vie. Il avait vu des hommes et des femmes, faire du shopping, parler, et s'amuser, avec les enfants qui jouaient autour.

Naruto continua son petit voyage jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un joli parc. Il marcha à l'intérieur pour voir que celui-ci était tout aussi beau que Konoha, à l'exception qu'il avait un peu plus de rochers autour de la zone. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des enfants s'amusaient. Il allait essayer de se joindre à eux, mais décida d'attendre car il ne voulait pas faire une mauvaise impression. Il décida donc d'aller vers un arbre à proximité et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il attendit un moment, où il observait les nuages qui passaient doucement avec le vent. Pendant cette attente, il pensait aussi s'il pouvait enfin être en mesure de se faire des amis, gagner le respect, être quelqu'un, et pas seulement un « démon » – comme il l'entendait autrefois. Car il se souvenait de tous les jours d'épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer. Et en y repensant, même la nuit, il peinait à dormir par peur que quelqu'un essayerait de lui faire du mal, alors qu'il était en plein sommeil.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la paix dans l'environnement. Accoudait à l'arbre, il fit une petite sieste.  
Plus tard, c'était l'après-midi quand Naruto se réveilla de sa sieste, à cause d'un bruit. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir, mais personne s'y trouvait. Il se demanda de où et de qui venait ce bruit, quand soudain, il entendit à nouveau la voix qui l'avait réveillé.

- C'est cool de faire une sieste, mais il est pas cool de dormir à l'extérieur où quelqu'un peut te jouer des tours, dit une voix de fille.

Naruto regarda derrière l'arbre sur laquelle il avait dormi pour voir une jeune fille, assit de l'autre côté où il se tenait. Il fit le tour pour obtenir une meilleure vue de la jeune fille. Il put la voir enfin ! C'était une jolie fille à la peau pâle avec de longs cheveux blonds qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle avait des yeux bleus, un bleu plus foncée que les siens. La chose qui attira son attention sur la jeune fille, c'était qu'elle avait ce regard frais, rempli d'émotion.

La jeune fille avait également profité pour jeter un coup d'œil de plus près à Naruto qui la regarder – comme si elle était à la recherche de l'avis de Naruto. Naruto lui vit que la jeune fille tenait un livre avec elle. Tous les deux se regardaient pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Naruto décida de briser la glace.

- Euh… merci de me donner des conseils, répondit le blond, gêné. Je suppose que tu lisais ton livre. Il pointa le petit livre du bout de son index.  
- Oui. C'est cool… en plus le peu de ronflement ne me dérangeait pas, continua la jeune fille  
- Oh ! Désolé ! Mais, quel est ton nom ? Demanda Naruto avec une pointe curiosité.

La jeune fille regarda Naruto avant de dire. « Mon nom est Samui et serai-tu assez cool de me dire le tien ? »

- Hai Samui-chan ! Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, prononça Naruto, se grattant la tête tout sourire.

Samui accueilli la salutation de Naruto avec un sourire avant de retourner à son livre. Mais comme elle allait lire son livre, Naruto lui parla de nouveau.

- Euh… C'est qu'elle genre de livre que tu lis ?

Samui soupira. Elle regrettait maintenant de s'être assis cet endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Samui regarda Naruto et lui dit que c'était le livre de Kumo, dont elle l'avait obtenu à la bibliothèque et qu'elle lisait à ce sujet afin qu'elle puisse elle-même s'améliorer. Pour être honnête, Samui voulait un livre d'histoire de Kumo, mais le bibliothécaire ne lui permettais pas depuis qu'elle était encore trop jeune.

Naruto lui demanda si elle pouvait lire le livre à voix haute parce que certaines des histoires étaient celui que le Sandaime lui avait conté avant.

- Je ne vais pas te dire… mais si tu étais assez cool, tu aurais pu demander à tes parents pour qu' ils prennent un pour toi, répondit Samui, cachant un once d'agacement.  
- Je n'ai pas de parents… Je suis un orphelin, avoua Naruto, tristement.  
- Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'orphelinat de Kumo puisque c'est là-bas que vivent les orphelins, questionna la jeune fille.  
- C'est parce que je viens d'arriver dans le village il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas grand chose puisque c'est la deuxième fois que je vois le village depuis que je suis sortit de l'hôpital, informa le blond.  
- Je vois ... si tu veux tous savoir sur Kumo ou lire des livres pour enfants comme ça, alors je te suggère d'aller à la bibliothèque, puisque tu peux lire pleins, déclara Samui d'une voix sûre.  
- J-je ne sais pas lire, affirma Naruto, déçu vu son expression. On ne m'a jamais appris beaucoup sur la façon de lire ou d'écrire… donc j'espérais que tu pouvais me lire que je ne peux pas." embarrassé Naruto

Samui regarda Naruto et put voir que Naruto ne mentait pas. Elle dit alors qu'elle voulait bien, qu'elle lirait à haute voix pour lui, alors qu'il écouterait. Naruto s'assit rapidement à côté de Samui, tout en s'assurant qu'elle avait son propre espace personnel pour qu'il ne la gêne pas. Pour la première fois, Naruto se sentait comme s'il avait une amie, qu'il sourit en écoutant Samui lire à haute voix le livre.

Une heure passa, le soleil commençait tout juste à descendre quand Darui et Cee étaient partir à la recherche de Naruto. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient à sa recherche était simple. Le Raikage leur avait demandé de lui apporter le blond, surtout à Cee qui était présent à l'hôpital avec lui. Il savait donc à quoi Naruto ressemblait.

Les deux ninjas regardèrent les environs pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Naruto à l'un des parcs. Ils l'avaient repéré assit à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, c'était que Naruto était à l'écoute de ce que la jeune fille lisait dans le livre. Ils firent le chemin vers Naruto. Naruto et Samui virent les shinobis arriver en face d'eux. Samui fut surprise de voir deux shinobis en face d'elle, dont elle était encore plus surpris d'entendre ce qu'ils dirent.

- Naruto ! Le Raikage demande que tu vienne le voir maintenant, déclara Cee avec un grand calme. Il dit qu'il doit te parler de quelque chose important.

Naruto hocha la tête et fit un au revoir à Samui, sa première amie. Il dit qu'il espérait la revoir une autre fois. Ils marchèrent donc dans la ville jusqu'à le bureau du kage qui se trouvait tout en haut, dans une petit montagne. Ils arrivèrent, après avoir longer de nombreux endroits, dans le bureau. Là se trouvait le Raikage assit confortablement dans son canapé en cuir. Il avait la peau bronzé et une musculature impressionnante. Son visage avait l'air stricte mais caché une personne charitable et tranquille. Des cheveux blancs tressaient sur son crâne lui donnaient cependant un air sévère. Son bureau était composait entièrement de machine pour faire de la musculation. Des poids et des barres en fer jonchaient le sol. Seule le canapé et le bureau sortaient du lot.

- Alors ! Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda directement A, ne passant pas par quatre chemins mais souciant de la réponse du jeune.  
- Je ne sais pas. Après avoir découvert que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un démon. Je pourrais toujours revenir à Konoha… dit-il en baissant la tête, entrant dans un profond mutisme.  
Un froncement de sourcils mentalement quand il a entendu cela, mais a décidé d'attendre sur ce Naruto prochaine pour voir ce que son choisit 1er,

_ « Retourner à Konoha ? »_

Alors que le blond réfléchissait, le Raikage sembla chercher des arguments pour le convaincre.

-Eh bien, si tu veux… tu peux toujours rester ici, à Kumo puisque tu n'as pas envie de retourner à Konoha, continua A, surprenant Naruto par cette occasion.  
Cette occasion en or avec à la clé, un nouveau départ dans un nouveau village.  
-Si tu décides de rester, tu pourrais vivre avec Yugito dans Kumo, et si tu souhaites devenir un shinobi de Kumo, je ne te refuserais pas à nous rejoindre. Qu'en dites-tu, Naruto demandé

Naruto était ravi car non seulement il eu la chance de commencer une nouvelle dans Kumo, s'il le voulait. Il pouvait aussi devenir un shinobi. Et le plus important, se faire des amis ici. Mais bien sûr, pensa Naruto.

_ « Pardonner moi Ayame, Teuchi, Asa, Sarutobi-san… mais je ne veux plus souffrir… »_

Ils devaient être triste, mais ils se souvenait d'eux en disant qu'ils souhaitaient le voir avec une vie meilleure. Avec cette occasion, il le pouvait. Alors, Naruto regarda le Raikage d'un air sérieux.

- Oui… je veux rester ici ! Annonça-t-il, le regard déterminé.

Maintenant, Naruto était décidé à grandir, ici, dans ce nouveau village. Pour devenir un shinobi, mais aussi, pour l'honneur de son nindô. Ce nouveau nindô qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa petite tête.

_« Konoha… »_

Le Raikage, lui, vit une petite lueur dans les yeux de Naruto. Un sourire naquit alors sur son visage bronzé. Konoha venait de perdre une arme redoutable. Une arme qui mettait le destin du village en jeu face aux autres pays. Un jeu où la seule issue avait des avantages comme des inconvénients. Une issue qui ferait d'eux des glorieux ou des malheureux. Cette issue là n'était autre que… la guerre !


End file.
